To aru shinobi
by Roy-AoiryuuX23
Summary: un niño despreciado con el alma del zorro dentro de su estomago y el imagine breaker en su mano derecha, tendrá que enfrentar un camino muy duro y lleno de dolor si quiere encontrar lo que se le negó por años en ese pueblo...Felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno veanme aqui de nuevo, mi mente anda fumada por esta idea y ****pensé hacerla, es un cruce mayor entre Naruto y To aru majutsu no index y menor con persona 3, 4 y one piece, en resumen Touma es hijo de minato y kushina pero es despreciado por no poder moldear chakra y olvidado por su imouto Narumi, el huye con el corazon roto y es encontrado por sanji y entrenado en el estilo pierna negra.**

**bueno sin mas que spoilear los dejo con el capitulo, mi no ser to aru, naruto, one piece o persona 3 o 4. **

* * *

La aldea escondida de la hoja una de las 5 principales aldeas ninjas y cuna de muchas leyendas como sus fundadores Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, el dios del agua Tobirama Senju, el "dios Shinobi" Sarutobi Hiruzen y por último el ahora líder y héroe de la hoja el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

Nuestra historia comienza hace unos 7 años cuando la esposa del Yondaime, Namikaze Kushina la Nidaime Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko estaba dando a luz, un hombre enmascarado irrumpió y amenazando la vida de su pequeña recién nacida Narumi distrajo a su padre y libero al Kyubi sellado dentro de Kushina y ataco al pueblo.

Durante la misma muchos shinobis murieron al igual que civiles, con la ayuda de Tsunade Senju y el Gamma Sennin Jiraiya además del sacrificio de Sandaime Hiruzen se logró detener al demonio separándolo en 3 partes, el chacra yin sellado en su hijita, el chakra yang sellado en Kushina para que esta no muriera y por último el alma dentro de su hijo de 2 años Namikaze Touma.

Después de ello se declaró ante el pueblo que su hija tenía el poder del Kyubi y el pueblo creyendo ciegamente en él fue aceptado sin peros.

En cambio con Touma fueron las cosas distintas, fue odiado y despreciado por el pueblo y si eso no era poco sus padre lo empezaron a ignorar y cuando Narumi cumplió los 4 años la empezaron a entrenar, Touma pregunto si podían igualmente entrenarlo, pero le dijeron que se fuera y no molestara.

Esa noche Touma lloro en silencio en su cuarto y en lugar de despreciar a sus padres empezó a entrenar en silencio ya que en 2 años podía entrar en la academia y hay demostrar su valía a sus padres.

Pero solo empeoraron las cosas, ya que cuando cumplió los 8 años tiempo en que empezaban a entrenar en el chakra control, descubrió que no podía usarlo, los maestros y llamaron unos médicos y un Hyuuga para observar su red de chakra e inspeccionarlo.

Descubrieron que tenía tanto chakra como un Kage y que su red de chakra estaba bien y concluyeron que era porque era un fracaso.

Eso impacto a Touma muy duro…y más cuando su familia lo tomo muy mal, vio con horror y lágrimas como su padre le gritaba que como no podía hacer algo tan simple, el busco a su madre por ayuda pero solo recibió una mirada de desprecio por ella, su hermanita su amada hermana lo llamo un perdedor y un fracaso y que estaría mejor muerto.

Y para colmo de males su padre los rechazo como su hijo, le puso un sello especial Namikaze para quitarle su cabello rubio y volverlo negro y lo desterró del clan.

Con sus ilusiones rotas, sus sueños de ser aceptado en su familia y poder cuidar de su hermanita…Touma se rompió.

-hahahaha.-se reía Touma con lágrimas en sus ojos y de una forma enferma asustando a su fami… su ex-familia.

-creí…creí que si me esforzaba, si los hacia orgullosos me vería como su hijo e incluso pensé que después de esto…me podrían consolar por no poder ser lo que quería que fuera para ustedes.-dijo con voz hueca y mirando al suelo.

-…pero no era así…solo le importa su imagen…los amaba, realmente los amaba.-repitió.-moriría por ustedes…pero veo que para ustedes…soy un perdedor un fracaso y un error y sería mejor si me muero.-dijo entre sollozos y la familia Namikaze se quedó en shock no se habían percatado de lo que realmente decía y cuando Touma lo dijo…y se escuchaba muy pero muy mal.

-así que no se preocupen…nunca más me tendrán que ver, nunca más manchare el apellido Namikaze y desapareceré de sus vida… ¡yo los **odio** y nunca más lo quiero ver en lo que me resta de mi patética vida!-grito y salió corriendo del complejo con rumbo desconocido.

Los Namikaze no dijeron nada y se quedaron mirando la puerta hasta que después de un rato y se encogieron de hombros pensando que era una berrinche de un niño así que el regresaría mañana aun si Minato lo desterró del clan tenía que ver donde lo mandaría, el no arrojaría a un niño a la calle así como así, pero no sabían que sería la última vez que verían Touma y cuando regresara…no sería el mismo niño que una vez ignoraron.

Mientras tanto Touma corría a cualquier lado, no importaba, él quería alejarse lo más posible de su ex-familia lo más que pudiera, hasta que sus piernas podían, salió de pueblo y no se detuvo hasta después de una hora y el cansancio y sueño pudieron más y cayó al suelo.

Por ese camino pasaba un viejo de cabello blanco y una barba de chivo con vestido de traje fumando un cigarrillo y quizás lo más extraño seria su cejas que tenían unos remolinos en sus extremos, este era el **Kuro-Ashi** no Sanji el ex cocinero de la tripulación del rey de los piratas Mugiwara no Luffy, se preguntaran porque estaba en el continente elemental, bueno para empezar ni siquiera estaba más en su mundo cuando kurohige los ataco usando sus poderes oscuros, Sanji fue alcanzado y cayó en un vórtice oscuro, despertó en las costas de Japón (si el mundo To Aru y Naruto están en el mismo, además del de persona), descubrió que ya no estaba más en su mundo y que había llegado durante la segunda guerra mundial, le tomo un tiempo pero se adaptó e incluso tuvo que entrar a la guerra como cocinero pero su embarcación fue atacada y destruida, fue el único superviviente y llego al continente elemental que curiosamente era el famoso triangulo de las bermudas, así que de nuevo varado y sin conocimientos del lugar busco refugio y descubrió todo lo que era el continente perdido, se casó y tuvo 2 hijos cada uno tomo su camino y después de 60 años su esposa murió y ahora vagaba buscando un lugar para morir en paz y fue cuando encontró al pequeño Touma herido y con lágrimas en sus mejillas fue y lo auxilio.

Después de unos días Touma despertó y se encontró que sus heridas fueron tratadas y estaba cercas de una fogata en eso llego un viejo con un plato de sopa, con hambre lo devoro saboreando lo sabroso que era.

-gracias señor.-dijo Touma.-pero ¿Quién eres?-

El anciano sonrió y hablo.-mi nombre es Sanji.-

-mucho gusto Sanji-san mi nombre na…Touma.-dijo casi diciendo su apellido o ex apellido ahora.

Sanji noto eso y le pregunto.- ¿no tienes apellido?-

-no…fui desterrado por mi padre y…-empezó a sollozar y le conto su historia.

Sanji estaba furioso y casi entraba en su formulario de Hell Memories ¿Qué idiota niega a su hijo solo porque no podía ser lo que ellos querían?, pero se tranquilizó y hablo.

-bueno Touma, ¿Qué te parece esto?-llamando la atención del pelinegro.-si te tomo como mi discípulo y te enseño mi estilo de pelea pierna negra.-le ofreció.

Touma estaba mirando en shock…este viejo lo iba a entrenar…-pero no puedo moldear chakra.-dijo con tono derrotado.

-puff, quien dijo que necesitabas eso para aprender mi estilo de pelea.-le contesto asombrando a Touma.-lo que se necesita es una voluntad inquebrantable y fe en sí mismo para ser fuerte…además de un sueño…dime chico ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-pregunto Sanji.

Touma recordó las veces que era insultado, herido y lo que más le dolía cuando perdió a su primer amigo…un gatito negro que fue asesinado por los aldeanos…fue la primera vez que perdía algo cuando salía, una realización lo golpeo, sabía cuál era su sueño.-**mi sueño es regresar a casa sonriendo, sin perder nada**, sin perder un amigo, un conocido, un recuerdo de ellos…ese es mi sueño.-dijo con una mirada intensa que a Sanji lo impresiono, su mirada le recordó a su viejo amigo y capitán Luffy y sonrió.

-sabes, ese es un sueño muy difícil de realizar y deberás ser muy fuerte si quieres realizarlo.-le dijo esperando su respuesta.

-¡no me importa!-grito.- ¡aun si es imposible si es solo un sueño y todos me dicen que es estúpido!-continuo.- ¡romperé sus ilusiones de derrotismo en todos los que me digan eso y demostrar que es posible!-termino Touma.

Sanji sonrió.-está bien, estoy más convencido de que enseñarte mi estilo fue una buena idea, así que mañana comenzamos Touma.- dijo y así empezó el calvario de Touma.

Al día siguiente fue levantado a las 4 de la mañana y lo hizo correr durante 4 horas seguidas, luego que lanzara patadas 1000 veces por cada pierna y luego lo puso a nadar solamente usando sus piernas.

Touma no sentía sus piernas después de la primera semana pero rápidamente se adaptó a los ejercicios, pero por alguna razón siempre le pasaba algo malo, por ejemplo cuando corría se topaba con tigres que lo perseguían haciéndolo correr más rápido, cuando nadaba…se encontraba o con pirañas o lagartos que se lo trataban de comer…tenia mala suerte el chico.

También hubo esa ocasión en la que pasaron por Tanzuku Gai y nuestro Touma iba pasando por unos vendedores ambulantes y de la nada un gato negro salió y salto encima de él, el pobre pelinegro tropezó y destruyo casi toda la mercancía de los comerciantes y hay si tuvo que emplear a fondo todo su entrenamiento para correr de una estampida de vendedores enojados.

Pero no solamente tenía impregnada la mala suerte tenia, irónicamente, la maldición/bendición del tacto con las mujeres.

Se preguntaran qué diablos es eso, bueno digamos, en términos cortos, Touma sin querer estaba armando un harem sin que él lo supiera.

Un ejemplo seria cuando se topó con Shizuka la hija del líder del pueblo de Nadeshiko una aldea solo de mujeres y como la ley de su pueblo decía que si se encontraba con un hombre tenían que pelear si ganaba ella, lo mataría, si el ganaba, tenía que casarse con ella…al fin del acabo, Touma "moriría" como hombre, al menos eso le dijo Sanji.

Eso sucedió cuando cumplió los 12 años, fue la primera pelea real contra un Shinobi o en este caso una Kunoichi, tuvo problemas pero gracias a su endemoniada condición física pudo ganar, eso y por qué los Ninjutsu son inútiles contra el por su mano derecha, como descubrió sus poderes fue curioso e único, pero eso es para otro momento.

Shizuka estaba anonadada por su derrota y más contra un chico que ni siquiera podía hacer un Jutsu simple y lo miro.

-…bueno tu ganas y por la ley de mi pueblo…serás mis esposo.-dijo y Touma se congelo.

- oí, oí, oí,-dijo Touma nervioso.- ¿Cómo que soy tu esposo?-

-sí, la ley de mi clan me dice que o te mate.-dijo haciendo sudar de nervios.-si te vencía, pero como me derrotaste…me convertiré en tu esposa.-dijo con tristeza.-después de todo es mi **destino.-**

Touma se dio cuenta de esto y respondió.- ¡no me jodas!-le grito.- ¡si no quieres casarte con alguien solo porque es tu destino, no lo hagas!-dijo.- ¡así que deja de vivir bajo esa ilusión!-comento.-y si aun así te obligan a hacer eso, ¡entonces romperé esas ilusiones absurdas que tiene tu pueblo!-

Shizuka se quedó mirándolo un momento mirando los ojos azules de Touma (si son azules, ya que es hijo de Minato pero como el susodicho le puso un sello que literalmente, mato sus genes Namikaze, se tornó su pelo negro y tomo un parecido exacto al Touma de To Aru) y se sonrojo al ver la intensidad en que dijo esas palabras, era casi un juramento de salvarla de su destino.

Sanji vio eso y sonrió un poco, sin querer su discípulo capturo el corazón de otra chica, aunque las ultimas eran chicas al azar y no había peligro de que fuera a ser acosado…esta vez era una Kunoichi y además de todo la próxima líder del pueblo de Nadeshiko…y eso hizo temer por la castidad de su alumno.

En eso la mujer que acompañaba a Shizuka, Tokiwa apareció.-no espere que ese chico fuera tan fuerte Sanji-san y menos que existiera ese tipo de poder.-comento.

-yo también me sorprendí al descubrir que algo como el **Imagine Breaker **pudiera siquiera existir.-comento, como descubrieron que se llamaba así, bueno durante los 4 años de entrenamiento de Touma llegaron a las ruinas de Uzushio y cuando llegaron hay…bueno eso los dejo anonadado.

**Flashback hace 2 años.**

Sanji y Touma nadaban por los remolinos monstruosos que resguardaban Uzushio y como estaban muy alejados de la costa decidieron llegar y quedarse en la isla.

-Ah.-exhalo de cansancio Touma y se derrumbó en la arena.- ¡estás loco sensei, casi muero en eso remolinos!-le grito.

-pero no moriste, eso te enseña supervivencia mí querido Touma.-le dijo calmadamente.

Touma lo miro con la mandíbula en el suelo y en shock, su sensei era un negrero.-Fukou-da.-resoplo, era una frase muy seguida que decía, con toda su mala suerte era normal que dijera eso.

-vamos Touma deja de ser un negativo y exploremos la isla, quizás encontremos algo.-dijo el viejo Sanji y Touma lo siguió.

Llegaron a la entrada de un pueblo, pero se veía destrozada y vieja, ambos entraron y encontraron esqueletos de viejos, hombre, mujeres e incluso niños.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!-grito Touma en shock después de ver todos esos cadáveres.

-no estoy seguro, pero lo que si se es que son las ruinas de Uzushio, la antigua casa del clan Uzumaki.-dijo Sanji.

-¿Uzumaki?, ese era el apellido de soltera de mi ex kaa-san.-dijo Touma.- ¿Cómo fue destruida?-

-por lo que se, Kumo, Iwa y Kiri se unieron contra Uzushio, lo que me contaron fue una lucha que duro 10 días y 10 noches, fueron 1500 shinobis de Uzu contra los 20,000 elite de las 3 aldeas…solo cerca de 500 shinobis de la alianza sobrevivieron y Uzushio fue destruida, no sé exactamente como fue, pero lo que si me quedo claro…fue que los Uzumaki eran unos monstruos para poder pelear contra un ejército que era fácilmente 10 veces más grande que ellos.-termino de contar e impresiono a Touma, ¿tan fuertes eran sus antepasados?

-pero, ¿Por qué los atacaron?-

-los Uzumaki eran uno maestros de Fuinjutsu, además eran conocidos por su gran fuerza vital, su capacidad de vivir hasta 200 años y por su factor curativo que hacía que sus heridas se curaran hasta 20 veces más rápidos que la gente normal. –Explico.-por eso mismo fueron destruidos, temían de ellos y su potencial casi ilimitado.-

Touma se impresiono del poder de su sangre y entonces se dio cuenta…todas esas heridas que tuvo cuando eran niño se habían curado por su sangre Uzumaki…pero algo lo carcomía en su mente… ¿Por qué la aldea lo odiaba e intentaba matar muy seguido?

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado caminaron por la zona hasta llegar a un edificio que a Touma le recordó la torre Hokage en Konoha y entraron esperando encontrar algo dentro.

Explorando llegaron hasta la oficina del Uzukage y revisaron hasta que Sanji encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

-Touma, ven un momento.-Touma se acercó y vio que su sensei miraba la pared que tenía una inscripción.

"_el hijo nacido del rayo y el remolino, _

_Negado por su padre, _

_Condenado en el día que el zorro fue liberado,_

_Y el odio de su pueblo en su espalda,_

_Con una voluntad inquebrantable,_

_Un corazón puro, _

_Y un desinteresado deseo de ayudar a los demás,_

_Aun si su vida podría terminar, _

_Siendo el guardián del alma del zorro,_

_Con el poder de purificar a dios y exorcizar al demonio,_

_Entrenado por el demonio de la pierna negra,_

_Apoyado por el amor de una santa sacerdotisa espachin,_

_Una controladora de mentes, una niña obligada por su destino,_

_La mujer de lava de la niebla, la Reina de hielo de cabello carmesí,_

_E incluso el mismo zorro,_

_Además de su amiga el índex prohibido,_

_y el ejercito de 10,000 iguales,_

_Será capaz de proteger al mundo,_

_De los 4 del asiento derecho de dios,_

_EL demonio de la luna,_

_El Fan de fuego,_

_El enmascarado,_

_Y el mago inmortal,_

_Y romper las ilusiones que envuelven a este mundo._"

Sanji se impresiono por la misma, era una profecía y aunque no era tan inteligente como lo era Robín para esto, lo entendió, el hijo negado por su padre era Touma, el zorro liberado era el Kyubi y el día era ese donde apareció en Konoha, condenado y siendo guardián del alma del zorro además…el odio del pueblo en su espalda…Touma era el Jinchuriki del alma del Kyubi.

Lo demás describía a la perfección la personalidad de Touma, pero lo que le preocupaba era lo de ayudar incluso si su vida podía terminar, además de que la profecía explica que él estaba destinado a cumplir con Touma y entrenarlo, lo otro era que por mucho que se alegraba que Touma iba a encontrar alguien quien lo amara, eran los enemigos, si mal lo recuerda el "fan de fuego" es en cierta medida representativo del clan Uchiha, por si no fuera poco eso, un demonio, 4 personas cercanas a dios y un mago inmortal sin contar el enmascarado…ese último le daba mala espina, maldecía que pronto moriría y no podría ayudar a su alumno e hijo adoptivo.

Algo que le llamo la atención incluso más que lo demás fue, su poder, el poder de purificar a dios y exorcizar al demonio… ¿Qué podría ser?, se preguntó Sanji.

-sensei, ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Touma, quien leyó el escrito y por alguna razón tenía un dolor en su mano derecha.

-es una profecía.-dijo Sanji.

Touma iba a decir algo pero algo se posesiono de él y puso su mano en la pared donde estaba escrita la profecía, al instante en que lo toco, Sanji escucho el sonido de cristales rotos y la pared se despedazo mostrando un pequeño cofre.

El pelinegro regreso en sí y vio lo que hizo.

-¡fue sin querer!-exclamo Touma.

-no te preocupes ahora veamos qué es eso.-dijo Sanji sacando el cofre y abriéndolo, encontró 2 cosas, una pulsera negra con símbolos blanco que Sanji supuso era Fuinjutsu y una carta que posteriormente Sanji leyó.

"**estimado miembro del clan Uzumaki:**

**Si estás leyendo esto, significa que eres el niño de la profecía y el portador de un poder que incluso está más allá del de un dios, el Imagine Breaker, el poder de nulificar todo poder sobrenatural en el mundo, sea magia, chakra o bendiciones de dios, un poder tan antiguo que incluso el primer Shinobi el legendario Rikudo Sennin, nuestro clan es incluso más antiguo que el Rikudo y solo se ha visto una sola vez en la historia, de lo que sabemos solo un miembro de nuestro clan con un corazón puro y una desinteresada pasión por proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos, nacería con este poder y el susodicho solo aparecería en el mundo si este lo necesitara para reordenar el equilibrio del mismo, junto a este escrito se encuentra una pulsera que fue creada por el primer usuario de este poder, sirve para suprimir y sellar el imagine Breaker y poder hacer que el usuario pueda aprender a utilizar y entrenar en el único poder que el imagine Breaker no puede nulificar…las líneas ley del mundo o en el continente Shinobi el chakra natural o arte de sabio, para explicarme, si bien el chakra es la mezcla de energía física y espiritual, el imagine Breaker puede nulificarlo porque el mismo puede hacer cosas sobrenaturales y solo destruye lo sobrenatural y no la vida, en cambio sí se usa el arte sabio que es la mezcla de energía física, espiritual y natural, la energía natural está conectada a la energía del mundo y el imagine Breaker no puede nulificar el mundo, sino protegerlo, por eso solo un usuario de Senjutsu sería capaz de pelear contra el portador del imagine Breaker, pero eso no quiere decir que el imagine Breaker sea invencible, el inconveniente enorme del usuario es, su mala suerte, al no dejar que las bendiciones de dios caigan sobre él, solo la mala suerte lo seguirá y solo los ataques que golpeen la mano derecha se nulificaran, todo el resto del cuerpo es normal y puede ser dañado por ataque sobrenaturales.**

**Para la pulsera actuara como un limitador y el usuario podrá sentir un "mejoramiento" en su suerte, está hecho de una tela santa y poderoso sellos Fuinjutsu que se atan al vaso de vida de la persona, haciendo que el imagine Breaker no lo pueda destruir.**

**Le deseo suerte en su viaje joven Uzumaki y que la suerte este de tu lado…aun es imposible en tu caso, muahahaha.**

**Atte.: el Uzukage**"

Una gota de sudor cayo de la nuca de Sanji por leer lo último…al parecer los Uzumaki también estaban locos.

Touma también lo leyó y miro su mano, eso era la razón por la que no podía utilizar su chakra y luego miro a la pulsera y sin pensar se la puso al instante sintió que una parte de él era arrancado de sí mismo, Sanji miro y noto que la pulsera se encarnaba en la piel de Touma y el mismo se llenaba de símbolos de sellos y luego desaparecieron dejando a un desmayado Touma.

Sanji reviso a Touma y suspiro de alivio, solo se desmayó así que lo tomo y salió de la isla usando su Sky walk, mientras dejaban la isla Sanji miraba a Touma y pensaba en lo que le deparaba a su alumno.

**Flashback End.**

Sanji miraba a Touma intentando hacer entrar en razón a Shizuka y se reía de como la seguía enamorando sin querer, en eso el ex pirata recordó una parte de la profecía.

_Una niña obligada por su destino._

Sanji sonrió más, al parecer las ruedas del destino de Touma se habían empezado a moverse sin que él se enterara.

-"_espero que seas fuerte para lo que viene Touma_"-pensó Sanji.-"_realmente, necesitaras todo el poder que puedas ganar y los nakamas que puedas conocer para el futuro que viene por delante_"-termino esperando que su hijo adoptivo sea fuerte no solo por él, sino por su gente preciosa.

* * *

**espero que les haya agradado y esperen, mas adelante explicare mas sobre este mundo y lo que tengo pensado hacer con touma y las chicas que son parte de la profecia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO...aqui de nuevo con un cierto ninja, bueno ahora explicare un poco el rumbo de esta historia, touma tendra 5 arcos historicos, como yo les puse que son el introductorio que quizas ****abarque 5 o 6, luego el arco que estoy llamando "amigos del alma" que son touma teniendo una participacion menor en persona 3, luego el arco de "To aru" hasta el final de la guerra, luego "el retorno a casa" y por ultimo "el inmortal Vs el asesino de ilusiones".**

**bueno sin mas el episodio. **

* * *

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Shizuka y Tokiwa se había unido a Sanji y Touma en su viaje de entrenamiento, durante el mismo Touma, por culpa de su mala suerte, siempre terminaba en una posición vergonzosa con la pelinegra, como aquella vez que Touma tenía sed y fue al rio de noche a buscar agua y encontró a Shizuka en toda su gloria desnuda tomando un baño el pobre e inocente pelinegro no pudo contener una hemorragia nasal y eso alerto a Shizuka que enojada lo golpeo a una pulpa sangrienta gritando que solo la vería desnuda después de casarse y que antes estaba prohibido.

Después de un tiempo de seguir vagando por el continente y de seguir siendo molestado con eso del matrimonio al final Touma acepto y Shizuka le robo un beso…muy apasionado que provoco que el pelinegro se desmaya al estilo Hinata.

Después de eso se separaron con la promesa de volverse a ver, ahora Sanji y Touma se encontraban en Kiri.

-sensei... ¿Qué hacemos aquí, no están en guerra civil todavía?-pregunto nervioso esta área era zona de guerra y caminaban como pancho por su casa como si no pasara nada.

-Touma.-hablo serio Sanji.-ya casi termina tu entrenamiento…lo único que te falta es experiencia en batallas y que mejor lugar que en una guerra civil.-dijo Sanji pero también lo trajo aquí por otro fragmento de la profecía.

_La mujer de lava de la niebla._

Obviamente la niebla era Kirigakure, la mujer de lava era el Kekkei Genkai Yoton, así que para ayudar a su alumno con el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba apresuro su camino de encontrarse con esas chicas que serían sus pilares en su destino.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos gritos de dolor y auxilio, así que sin perder tiempo ambos se dirigieron al lugar.

Mei Terumi una de las ultimas del clan Terumi y líder de la rebelión contra el Mizukage y su enfermo deseo de purgar de líneas de sangre, es una mujer con hermosos ojos esmeraldas y cabello Marrón casi rojo con un hermoso cuerpo y vestida con una especie de kimono de batalla azul con malla de acero por debajo del mismo el cual dejaba ver un notable escote que hacia resaltar sus hermosos atributos.

Era conocida como el prodigio del clan Terumi ya que heredo los 2 Kekkei Genkai de su clan, el Yoton y el Futton (elemento vapor) y sus padre la vieron como la futura Mizukage si entrenaba correctamente, pero eso cambio cuando la guerra estallo hace 12 años cuando tenía 6.

El Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, que cabe decir es el Jinchuriki del Sanbi, de un día para otro se volvió loco y declaro la guerra a los usuarios de línea de sangre haciendo una masacre durante los primeros 3 días de la declaración, alrededor de 10,000 usuarios entre niños, jóvenes, adultos y viejos fueron las victimas de esa horrible declaración.

Mei tuvo que madurar más rápido por eso, abandono su infancia para entrenar y sobrevivir contra el ejército "purgador" de Yagura, se fue volviendo más y más fuerte hasta que con 15 años llego al nivel Kage y tomo el mando de los shinobis que huían de Yagura y creo la rebelión, ella tenía la habilidad de mando y apoyada por su fuerza, iban ganando terreno sobre Yagura.

Pero volviendo al presente con una Mei Terumi de 18 años era perseguida por unos shinobis seguidores del régimen de Yagura, no hace mucho, inteligencia había dicho que el Mizukage estaba en una base al borde de la frontera entre Kiri y Nami, y ella encabezado por un grupo de sus mejores peleadores habían ido con el objetivo de matar al Mizukage y acabar con esta guerra de una vez por todas, pero fue una trampa y aunque algunos sobrevivieron y escaparon, fue gracias a Mei quien retuvo y quemo, literalmente a muchos de los shinobis enemigos.

Ahora ella cansada y herida intentaba huir pero su cansancio pudo más y fue alcanzado por sus perseguidores.

-Ja, ya no puedes correr más escoria de línea de sangre.-se burló uno de ellos.

-tienes razón compañero.-dijo el otro y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en su rostro.-amigo, que te parece si nos divertimos un rato con ella.-

-hehe, estoy de acuerdo, después de todo es una mujer muy hermosa.- dijo lascivamente el otro.

Mei estaba aterrada, estaba cansada y no podía hacer nada para defenderse.-"_¿así terminara mi vida…?_"-se preguntó mentalmente mientras suprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. –"_siendo violada y luego asesinada_"-pensó con temor y cuando la sujetaron firmemente soltó un grito de auxilio que hacía que sus pronto violadores se rieran.

-grita todo lo que quieras nadie te oirá.-dijo uno riendo maniáticamente cuando la voz de un niño se escuchó en su espalda.

-yo si la escuche bastardo.-dijo y antes de que el hombre pudiera ver quien era, Touma le asestó una patada en el cuello arrojándolo hacia los arboles y rompiéndosela matándolo al instante.

Tanto Mei como el otro sujeto se quedaron impresionados por la fuerte patada del niño, el otro Shinobi que llamare noobster enojado arremetió contra Touma con un kunai en su mano, el pelinegro rápidamente salto y pateo su espalda alejándola de Mei.

Touma se inclinó hacia Mei.- ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Mei por alguna razón se sintió segura con la presencia del chico y luego quedo hipnotizada por los ojos azules del chico pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era el noobster apareció frente a ellos.

-¡maldito mocoso!-grito de enojo esa patada casi le partió la columna en 2.- ¡muere junto a esa escoria, **Katon: Dai Endan**!-grito el noobster y una gran llamarada de fuego se acercó a ellos y Touma se puso frente a Mei protegiéndola del fuego Jutsu.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto desesperada por el niño.- ¡huye!-le grito pero Touma solo levanto su mano derecha y susurro.-nivel 1 kai.-

Las llamaradas tocaron la mano de Touma y desaparecieron con un sonido de cristales rotos dejando anonadados a los 2 shinobis.

Touma sin perder tiempo corrió contra el noobster.-asesinan gente solo por una razón estúpida, aterrorizan a niños y lo peor… ¡intentan violar a una mujer!-le grito.- ¡no sé qué en que mente enferma surgió esta absurda alucinación!-dijo apretando su puño.- ¡pero la romperé!-termino y golpeo al Shinobi tan fuerte en el rostro que rompió el árbol donde impacto.

Mei se quedó sin habla mirando al niño, no solo había detenido un Jutsu Katon solo con su mano derecha, sino derroto a 2 Jounin de un solo golpe…más bien uno de una patada y el otro de una patada y un golpe…pero eso no importa, Touma se acercó y le tendió una mano.

-necesitas ayuda para levantarse…Hime.-dijo Touma, su sensei siempre de inculco sobre alagar a las mujeres, el no noto el rubor en el rostro de Mei después de todo como nunca tuvo infancia no supo cómo interactuar con el sexo opuesto.

Mientras tanto Sanji miraba el interactuar de Touma y la Kunoichi de Kiri, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.-"_je, Touma, Touma…sin querer estas armando un harem de mujeres hermosas…pero peligrosas_"-dijo con gracia y cierto pesar para su alumno.

(?)

En una habitación oscura con un tubo de vidrio había un hombre de pelo largo en una bata de hospital flotando boca abajo en ella en algún líquido. Parecía que era a la vez un santo y un pecador, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre abrió los ojos.-Tal parece que encontré lo que buscaba para mi plan…kufufu…bueno solo falta que su portador venga a mi…quiera o no tendrá que hacerlo...estamos destinado a eso.-sonrió siniestramente dejando muchas dudas en el aire.

* * *

**a proposito, tengo pensado una historia de naruto donde su hermana es el jinchuriki y lo tipico, blablba olvidado, blablabla, por sus padres y naruto tiene envidia de ella, naruto descubre que tiene el mokuton y siendo convencido por zetsu deja konoha y se une a akatsuki solo para hacer sufrir a sus padres tomando y matando a su "perfecta" hijita, agregado que itachi no deja konoha ni el clan uchiha muere y la historia empienza despues de la invasion de orochimaru.**

**pero regresando a esta, si se pregunta si el perdera sus memorias...si...las perderá...pero como tiene el factor curativo uzumaki...las recuperara al final del arco de la 3° guerra mundial.**

**sin mas me despido y hay se ven. **


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aqui con el tercero de To aru shinobi, me tarde mas de lo que pense con esta historia porque tenia un dilema con si darle _eso_ a touma pero luego analice mejor el poder de imagine breaker y si podia asi que sin mas el episodio, a proposito, estoy solicitando un ayudante para esta historia, quiero ideas para mejorarla si se interesan me manda un MP.**

**mi no ser to aru, naruto o persona ni sanji.**

* * *

Habían pasado una semana desde el encuentro y rescate de Mei por Touma, ahora el pelinegro junto con su sensei se habían unido con los rebeldes de Kiri, por decisión de Sanji, hay conocieron a muchas personas, como Ao el excomandante de los hunter-nin y Choujuro un aprendiz para espadachín de la niebla y portador de la Hiramekare.

Bueno para simplificar esa semana con los rebeldes, después de salvarla la llevaron a la base rebelde donde fueron atacados por los subordinados de Mei, después de unos minutos donde Touma pudo ver la punta de las habilidades de su sensei, fue hasta que Mei les dijo que no eran enemigos.

Después de eso entraron y trataron a Mei y ella les explico como Touma la salvo y dijo como detuvo un Jutsu Katon solo con su mano derecha, algunos miraron escéptico eso así que lo probaron aun contra la negativa de Touma quien termino con su habitual "Fukou-da".

Así que el que probó eso fue una de las supervivientes del clan Yuki y le lanzo un Dragón de hielo que Touma golpeo con su puño derecho y el ataque se destruyó con un sonido de cristales rotos.

Eso dejo sin habla a los presente, después de eso Touma y Sanji se quedaron y las cosas fueron tranquilas…el primer día, porque el segundo la mala suerte de Touma empezó a hacer acción en él.

Primero iba pasando por el campo de entrenamiento que había en la base y de la nada le empezaron a caer kunai y shurikens, esquivo todas menos 2, una en el brazo izquierdo y la otra en el la pierna derecha.

Luego fue el incidente en el baño, si bien él no se equivocó de baño y entro en el de mujeres, cuando se apoyó en la pared de bambú que divide ambas secciones se cayó, Touma no volteo por curiosidad…sino por el aura que emanaban todas las mujeres de su espalda lo obligaron a buscar de donde venía el peligro, digamos que Touma se salvó de la ira femenina…pero no sintió sus piernas durante el resto de la semana por usar el Blue walk para huir del alcance de las mujeres.

Y por último y no menos importante…y peligroso, Touma entro a los vestidores de hombres a cambiarse, él estaba medio desnudo cuando escucho una tarareo lindo de una mujer miro a su espalda y vio a Mei con solo una toalla cubriendo apenas sus regiones inferiores y pezones y se preguntó porque estaba en los vestidores de hombre y noto que tenía los ojos cerrados y quizás se equivocó.

Mei se disponía a quitarse la toalla cuando sintió la presencia de alguien busco y encontró a Touma con solo sus bóxer y con un rubor enorme, ella igual se sonrojo pero de ira y vergüenza y estaba a punto de atacarlo o matarlo y Touma se cubrió la hombría rápidamente (consejo de Sanji le dio cuando una mujer lo atacara) cuando se dio cuenta que este no era el vestidor de mujeres, comprendió su error.

-l-lo siento tou- no termino la frase cuando un viento salió de la nada e hizo caer la toalla de Mei, mostrando toda su gloria desnuda frente a Touma quien admiraba su cuerpo y sin querer dijo algo que hasta la fecha lo atormenta (aun si el perdería sus memorias en el futuro).

-…pezones invertidos…-dijo y eso lo condeno, Mei de vergüenza o ira ya no sé de qué, lo golpeo a una pulpa sangrienta y por una vez bendecía la maldita sangre de su madre, ya que quedo internado en la ala medica por 4 días por fracturas múltiples y algunos órganos internos dañados.

Sanji se reía de su desgracia diciendo que eso mismo le paso una vez con Nami y casi muere por sus rayos, Ao solo seguía con su "en mis tiempos…" y mamadas, el único que lo visito para ayudarlo en su recuperación fue Choujuro.

Mei no hablo con él durante la siguientes 2 semanas, en donde Touma siguió entrenando su estilo pierna negra y tratar de encontrar a alguien que le enseñara Senjutsu y quizás algún Jutsu que pudiera realizar…pero descubrió algo muy interesante y que podía serle útil durante una misión con Choujuro.

**Flashback unos días antes.**

Choujuro y Touma viajaban rumbo a una de las bases rebelde para buscar algunas provisiones cuando fueron atacados por algunos ninjas a favor de Yagura.

-mira quien tenemos aquí, 2 traidores rebeldes.-dijo uno.

-¿Qué haces con ellos jefe?-pregunto otro.

-mátenlos, no creo que tenga información útil después de todo.- comento el líder, haciendo sonreír oscuramente a ambos shinobis.

Touma y Choujuro tomaron posición de pelea y observaron a uno de ellos haciendo sellos de mano.-así que quieren pelear.-se burló.-bueno ¡espero que les guste esto!-grito.-**Raiton: Byakurai**-ataco Choujuro y rápidamente Touma se puso enfrente de él y lo bloque con su mano derecha.

-Choujuro, yo me encargo de este, te dejo el otro.-

-h-hai-tartamudeo el joven espadachín y fue por el otro.

Touma empezó con una patada giratoria que bloqueo el Kiri-nin pero no espero que fuera tan poderoso que le quebró el brazo y lo mando contra los arbustos e impactando fuertemente en el suelo.

Touma pensó que con eso estaba acabado y fue a ayudar a Choujuro que tenía algunos problemas con el Shinobi, aprovechando una distracción lo golpeo en el cuello y matando al instante al Shinobi enemigo.

-sigh… ¿estás bien?-pregunto.

-si…-le contesto pero el otro Shinobi al que Touma creyó haber derrotado con una cara de ira.

-¡maldito niño!-grito de ira y empezó a hacer sellos con la mano que le servía, pero por su enojo y porque no era bueno haciendo sellos con una sola mano el Kiri nin en lugar de hacer el Goukakyu no Jutsu…termino haciendo el Gōka _Mekkyaku_ y como era un Katon Jutsu S-Rank el Kiri nin murió por agotamiento de chakra pero el ataque fue lanzado.

-¡mierda!-grito Touma y empezó a correr junto con Choujuro del fuego abrazador que quizás en términos para ver la magnitud del ataque no era ni la sombra del de Madara…todavía cubría un buen campo de ataque.

En eso Choujuro tropezó y Touma se percató de ello y regreso a ayudarlo pero el fuego estaba casi a su alcance Touma por el miedo del momento grito y trato de proteger con su cuerpo al joven espadachín y espero el golpe del fuego.

….

…

..

.

No llego y el pelinegro se preguntó porque, así que giro y se encontró que estaba dentro de una cúpula de madera y el desafortunado chico llego a la conclusión.

-"_debes de estar bromeando_"-pensó en shock…esto solo tenía una respuesta.

-¡tengo el Mokuton!-dijo exaltado y asombrado que tuviera ese Kekkei Genkai…pero como era posible, fue la pregunta que circulaba por su mente, si bien sabía que los Uzumaki eran parientes lejanos de los Senju…era poco o mejor dicho improbable de que tuviera ese Kekkei Genkai…a menos…

-no es posible…Minato-san destruyo sus genes en mi con ese sello-se dijo a sí mismo y volteo a ver a Choujuro que se desmayó de la impresión.

Touma mejor decidió mejor hablarlo con su sensei y pensar en una estrategia sobre ello.

**Flashback End.**

Y eso paso lo que lo llevo a hablar con Sanji y decir que el ex pirata está sorprendido era decir que él no se había traumado en esa isla con todos esos raros.

Sanji pensó en cómo actuar con esto descubierto así que hizo lo más inteligente en esta situación.

-Touma…quiero que practiques con esa línea de sangre pero también, prométeme que nunca le dirás a nadie de esto…y usarlo como último recurso o si notas que tú imagine Breaker no funcionara contra algún enemigo con el que te encuentres… -le advirtió.

Touma miro con miedo y escéptico esto y antes de que le preguntara porque Sanji le dijo.

-debes comprender Touma…que este poder, literalmente puede cambiar el destino de cualquier cosa en este continente…el Mokuton puede suprimir los poderes de un bijuu y si a eso le sumamos que tienes esa mano derecha que puede anular cualquier poder sobrenatural, pero al parecer excepto el Mokuton, serás codiciado por las 5 naciones para tener como arma para la guerra.-le explico.

Touma tenía que aceptar que tenía miedo de esa posibilidad, después de prometerle guardar el secreto y acelerar su entrenamiento, Sanji tenía una cosa clara en su cabeza…moría en una semana y sabiendo los planes de Terumi…ellos darían el golpe final en 5 días y pensó mejor morir en batalla que postrado en una cama y luego miro a Touma y sonrió con tristeza viendo como alumno e hijo adoptivo se volvía más fuerte.

-"_Touma…se fuerte, persevera aun con tu mala suerte acechándote y se feliz…quizás es una despedida adelantada la que te estoy dando…pero no importa, alcanza tus sueños y nunca dejes que nadie los pisotee_"-pensó.-"_y por el amor de Kami…deja de ser tan denso_"-dejo lo último como un ruego a los dioses de que si no podían bendecirlo…tan siquiera…externamente, ayudaran a su alumno a no ser tan estúpido con una mujer.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha.**

La aldea seguía siendo igual…excepto la familia Namikaze, habían pasado 4 años desde que Touma huyo y no había señales de él, claro el primer día pensó que había ido a la casa de uno de sus amigos, pero luego recordó… ¿acaso Touma tenía amigos?, pero lo dejo pasar.

Y así pasaron una semana y un mes y no había señales de Touma y la primera en preocuparse fue Kushina quien angustiada le dijo a su marido que si sabía dónde estaba su hijo pero él respondió que no.

Después de mandar algunos Anbu a buscarlo fue Kakashi el alumno de Minato quien dijo que el pequeño rastro de Touma llevaba a la salida del pueblo y hay terminaba el rastro.

Kushina lloro y se encerró en su habitación los siguientes 20 días y fue gracias a Mikoto y Hitomi (la mama de Hinata) que pudieron sacarla de su depresión…pero no quitaba que Touma ya no estaba con ellos.

Narumi fue otra que lo tomo muy mal al extremo que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Inoichi para poder sacarla del trauma mental y suicida en él había entrado por culparse de lo que le dijo a su Nii-san…pero a cambio de ello tomo una obsesión por encontrarlo que incluso a Ibiki le daba miedo interponerse en el camino de la niña.

Para bien o para mal las cosas habían cambiado para esa familia…pero no esperaban lo que venía, ahora los Namikaze se encontraban en la sala tratando de pasar el rato cuando Jiraiya y Tsunade llegaron casi tumbando la puerta.

-¡Minato/Kushina!-gritaron tanto Jiraiya y Tsunade respectivamente.

Ambos mencionados se exaltaron por la entrada de ambos Sannin y los miraron, fue Kushina la que hablo.

-¡¿Por qué derribaron la puerta de mi casa-ttebane?!-exigió.

-¡ahora no hay tiempo para eso!-dijo Jiraiya.

-nuestra invocaciones nos dieron una profecía…que deben escuchar.-dijo Tsunade con preocupación.

Tanto Minato como Kushina se tensaron en eso…si bien que el clan gamma dijera profecías era normal el clan de las Namekuji era extraño si no imposible.

-¿Qué dice la profecía?-pregunto Minato con cierto temor.

_"el hijo del rayo y el remolino,_

_Con el dolor de ser negado por su padre,_

_Condenado a ser un sacrificio_

_ Llevando la cruz del odio y desprecio en su espalda,_

_Con una fuerte voluntad y gran valor,_

_Se levantara de las cenizas del odio y saldrá del infierno de la soledad,_

_Buscando Venganza,_

_Pero sin perderse en su camino,_

_Y conservando su corazón puro,_

_Ese corazón lleno del deseo de ayudar a los demás,_

_Aun si su vida podría terminar,_

_Siendo el guardián del alma del zorro,_

_Sera conocido como "la persona que supera a dios"_

_Entrenado por un demonio que una vez sirvió al rey del mar,_

_Será apoyado por el amor de una santa sacerdotisa espachin,_

_Una controladora de mentes, una niña obligada por su destino,_

_La mujer de lava de la niebla, la Reina de hielo de cabello carmesí,_

_E incluso el mismo zorro,_

_Además de su amiga el índex prohibido,_

_Y el ejército de 10,000 hermanas,_

_Será capaz de proteger al mundo,_

_Del caos ocasionado por_

_ Los 4 del asiento derecho de dios,_

_EL demonio de la luna,_

_El Fan de fuego,_

_El enmascarado,_

_Y el mago inmortal,_

_Y romper las ilusiones que envuelven a este mundo._"

Ni Minato ni Kushina tenían palabras para lo que habían escuchado…su hijo Touma…era el niño de la profecía…y la misma decía…que el mismo Minato estaba destinado a despreciar a su hijo.

Las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de ambos padres…su hijo estaba destinado a tanto dolor para salvar al mundo.

-¡t-tenemos que buscarlo!-dijo todavía llorando Kushina.

-no podemos permitir eso-dijo Tsunade y Jiraiya secundo lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué demonios no puedo ir por mi hijo?-le grito Kushina.

-porque nuestras convocatorias nos prohibieron acércanos al él hasta que sea su hora de volver…que debería ser en seis o siete años.-le respondió con dureza.

Después de un estira y afloja los Namikaze a regañadientes aceptaron las palabras de sus convocatorias y solo podían orar por que Touma saliera avante de todo lo que le vendría.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, bueno me despido y se cuidan hasta la proxima.**


End file.
